1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to adhesive modalities for repair of biological tissues.
2. Related Art
Techniques for repairing damaged or diseased tissue are widespread in medicine. Minimally invasive procedures are continually increasing in number and variation. Forming a relatively small diameter temporary pathway to a surgical site is a key feature of most minimally invasive surgical procedures. A common method of providing such a pathway involves inserting a trocar assembly through the skin. Trocar assemblies typically include an obturator removably inserted through a cannula or port assembly. “Cannula” and “port” are used interchangeably herein. The obturator is assembled with the cannula portion such that the obturator's sharp tip portion extends from a distal end opening of the cannula to facilitate insertion of the cannula through the body wall of the patient. Placement of the cannula allows access to interiorly disposed surgical targets through the cannula. In this manner, specially designed tools are used to manipulate and repair tissue at such sites.
Wound closure devices such as sutures, staples and other repair devices such as mesh, plug or patch reinforcements are frequently used for repair and can be applied through a port. Surgical adhesives have been used to augment and, in some cases, replace sutures and staples in wound closure. For example, in the case of hernias, techniques involving the use of a mesh or patch to reinforce the abdominal wall are being used. Plugs may be used to seal the opening left from a port. The mesh, plug or patch can generally be held in place by suturing or stapling to the surrounding tissue. Unfortunately, the use of such sutures or staples may increase the patient's discomfort and, in certain instances, there may be a risk of weakening thin or delicate tissue where they are attached. Certain techniques involve placing a mesh, plug or patch against the repair site without suturing or stapling, e.g., allowing the pressure of the peritoneum to hold the patch against the posterior side of the abdominal wall. However, fixation of the mesh, plug or patch is generally preferred in order to avoid folding, shrinkage, and migration of the mesh or patch. Surgical adhesives such as cyanoacrylates and fibrin glues have been used as fixatives in lieu of, or in addition to, suturing or stapling the mesh, plug or patch. However, fibrin adhesives can be difficult to prepare and store. Cyanoacrylates may cause irritation at the point of application and may not provide a sufficient degree of elasticity. In addition, surgical adhesives can tend to form a physical barrier between the item or items being attached to biological tissue, thus interfering with tissue ingrowth into the item when ingrowth is desired.
Click chemistry is a popular term for reliable reactions that make it possible for certain chemical building blocks to “click” together and form an irreversible linkage. See, e.g., US Pub. No. 2005/0222427. Since its recent introduction, click chemistry has been used for ligation in biological and medical technology. In the case of azide-alkyne click chemistry, the reactions may be catalyzed or uncatalyzed. For example, copper-free click chemistry was recently developed by Bertozzi and colleagues using difluorinated cyclooctyne or DIFO, that reacts with azides rapidly at physiological temperatures without the need for a toxic catalyst. See, e.g., Baskin et al., Copper Free Click Chemistry for Dynamic In Vivo Imaging, PNAS, vol. 104, no. 43, 16793-16797 (Oct. 23, 2007). The critical reagent, a substituted cyclooctyne, possesses ring strain and electron-withdrawing fluorine substituents that together promote a [3+2] dipolar cycloaddition with azides. See also, US Pub. No. 2006/0110782 and Codelli et al., Second Generation Difluorinated Cyclooctynes for Copper-Free Click Chemistry, J. Am. Chem. Soc., vol. 130, no. 34, 11486-11493 (2008). Another suitable cyclooctyne is 6,7-dimethoxyazacyclooct-4-yne (DIMAC). See, Sletton and Bertozzi, A hydrophilic azacyclooctyne for Cu-free click chemistry, Org. Lett. (2008) 10 (14), 3097-3099. Other click chemistry reactions include Diels-Alder reactions, thiol-alkene reactions, and maleimide-thiol reactions. There is a continuing need to generate improvements in tissue repair technology and advance the state of the art.